


Traitors and The Faithful

by FairyRingsandWings



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A wee bit dark, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Memory Manipulations, Non-Linear Narrative, One-Shots, Vers was born a Kree, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: Yon-Rogg and his team are sent to C-53 to deal with traitors of the empire. Mar-Vell... and his wife.Prompt:  “Just tell me why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”





	1. The Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where Carol was born a Kree.

"Stand down, Vers!"

"No."

Black smoke wafted between them, its foul odour clinging to the air. Her vessle _The Avenger_ lay in a crumpled heap, half buried in the dirt. The crackling fire was slowly devouring it, soon only a metal skeleton would remain.

Vers kept her eyes firmly on the man before her, refusing to risk a glance to see if the energy core was still attached to her ship. She had to keep his attention firmly on her and hers on him. It scared her to realise she wasn't sure what he would do. Despite what they were to one another, she could not guarantee that he wouldn't kill her in the name of the empire.

Yon-Rogg loved her, she knew that with every fibre of her being.

But he also loved his empire.

"Commander Yon-Rogg, we are not a threat to you or the empire. Our mission is one of peace. If you just let us explain-"

"You can save your traitorous excuses for the Supreme Intelligence, Mar-Vell," Yon-Rogg cut in.

Vers bristled at the way he spoke to her mentor. Behind her, she heard Mar-Vell groan. Before Yon-Rogg had arrived, she had seen the blood seeping through Mar-Vell's jacket on her left arm. There had also been blood on her forehead. She was injured and needed medical attention.

"I have warned you for years that you were falling down a dangerous path, that you were letting your emotions cloud your judgement. And now you've gone and dragged my wife into the mess!"

"She didn't drag me into anything, Yon. I choose to help her. It's the right thing to do. This war has gone on for long enough," Vers snapped.

"She's filled your head with lies, Vers!"

"The only thing filling anyone's head with lies is the Supreme Intelligence!"

Yon-Rogg inhaled sharply, the grip on his weapon tightening. The words she had spoken were blasphemous, a sinner renouncing their god. The words of a traitor. If he had any doubt of her dedication and willingness in her participation in aiding the Skrulls, she could see they were all gone. His golden eyes were bright with anger and betrayal.

"I won't be its slave anymore," Vers whispered. "I won't help it conquer the universe. All it wants is power and control."

Yon-Rogg's gaze flickered to Mar-Vell. It was then that she realized that his rage was not directed at her, it was all for Mar-Vell. He blamed her for this.

"Yon-Rogg," Vers said in warning.

She saw it, the brief nod of his head. An affirmation to a question whispered in his comm-link. A question asked by someone nearby. It had to be his team, other members of Starforce. Of course, he hadn't come without back up!

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Vers thought with a hiss, realising her mistake. He was distracting them.

Vers's eyes widened and she whipped around, but it was too late. A sniper shot Mar-Vell through the chest. Vers watched, shocked, as her mentor and friend collapsed to her knees, hands hovering around the bloody, gaping hole in her stomach. Just before she hit the ground, she mouthed one word. _Run_.

Another blaster came hurtling towards her. Vers rolled out of the way, scrambling across the dirt to take refuge behind the carcass of her broken ship.

"Minn-Erva, cease fire!"

So it was Minn-Erva hiding in the distance. She must have flanked them while they were distracted, waiting for her commander's orders. She was most likely somewhere with elevation, a small slope or a up a tree. Either way, with all the foliage and smoke, it was near impossible to decipher her location. The moment she left her cover, Minn-Erva would be able to shoot her down.

"Vers, throw me your weapon and come out. We're not going to hurt you!" Yon-Rogg shouted.

Vers watched him through a hole in the wreckage. He couldn't see her but she knew he was assessing the vessel, looking for the best way to sneak up on her. He had murmured something into his comm-link, probably calling for back up.

"Mar-Vell's corpse says otherwise!" Vers cried back.

Vers tried to assess the situation, doing everything she could to not dwell on Mar-Vell. Grieving would have to wait. There was too much at stake. She was injured, outnumbered, no back up and nowhere to run. It wouldn't be long before Yon-Rogg and his team managed to trap and contain her. After a closer inspection of the ship, they would find the energy core. The Skrull would be done for, along with anyone else who rejected the Kree's rule.

Vers took in a deep breath and pointed her weapon at the core.

Destroying it was the best option.

The blast would kill her, but there was no other choice. Millions of lives for one.

She moved to pull back her blaster's trigger-

A blaster shot burst through the smoke. Vers screamed as it hit her shoulder, sharp pain searing through her. She dropped her weapon and fell to the ground, her good arm clutching her burned shoulder. With trembling fingers, she reached for her weapon.

A black boot appeared beside her and kicked it out of reach.

Vers shrieked in frustration.

Yon-Rogg knelt beside her and reached out for her. Vers recoiled from his touch, wanting to be as far away from her husband as possible.

"You're making... a mistake," Vers whispered, her voice breathless.

"No, Vers," Yon-Rogg shook his head. "You did when you trusted Mar-Vell."

Vers was too weak to protest when Yon-Rogg carefully lifted her up into his arms. Her vision was going dark, the pain in her arm becoming unbearable. Her head lolled to the side, resting against Yon's breastplate. She could hear him speaking to someone. Bronn-Char? Minn-Erva?

Then everything went black.

* * *

Yon-Rogg watched as his blood travelled the length of the tubes, leaving his body and entering Vers. He and his wife lay on a raised platform, the areas that their bodies touched glowing blue on the black surface. They were in the medical bay onboard the  _Hellion,_ left alone once the procedure had started. It was a dark room, a single periwinkle spotlight bathed upon them. 

Vers's injuries had been worse than first appearances had let on. She had been suffering from internal bleeding, and as a result, her shoulder wound was not healing as it should. She had needed a blood transfusion and afterwards would have to be placed in a healing pod for several days until she was fully recovered. It made him sick to his stomach seeing her like this. Her complexion a sickly colour, her breaths ragged and pained, sweat seeping from her skin as her body worked overtime to heal itself, bandages wrapped around her stomach and sections of her arms and legs.

It was all Mar-Vell's fault. 

He had suspected for a while that Mar-Vell's loyalties were wavering. She pitied the Skrulls. He could see it in the way she tensed when talks of defeating them entered the conversation and how she sneered at Starforce operatives. When he had found out that Vers was leaving Starforce to aid Mar-Vel, he had been firmly against it. She was a bad influence. A Kree whose reputation was marring with whispers of her criticisms of their great empire. Vers had laughed his concerns off... and now look what had happened.

The traitor had gotten inside her head.

Vers had been a no one. An orphan abandoned on a junk planet outside of the Kree Empire. When she had made the move to Hala, she had fought like a blazing star to earn her place in Starforce. Unlike others, she had no prestigious or influential name to assist her and no family to fund her. Everything she knew about the world and fighting she had taught herself. The slope to climb had been high, yet she had never let herself be kept down after every setback or fall. She always got back up. It was through her determination, strength and passion that got her her place in Starforce and eventually a highly sought place on his team. 

She had been his strongest warrior. A noble warrior hero who would rattle the very stars...

And then she gave it all up... for _Mar-Vell._

Yon-Rogg titled his head, watching the harsh intakes of Vers breath. He had sworn to protect her, that he would never let anyone harm her. He had failed. Mar-Vell had manipulated her, led her astray. Now she was seriously wounded and suffering. If it had been any other Starforce unit that had been sent to retrieve her then she would have been killed on the spot. The realization of how close he had come to losing her churned his very soul. 

Vers groaned, her eyes lids struggling to open. Unlike him, there were emerald forcefield links keeping her pinned down to the table by the ankles and wrists. She was no longer a former Starforce warrior and loyal servant to the Kree. She was a traitor. A prisoner. And therefore had to be dealt with accordingly. She was skilled enough that she could easily escape his ship if given the chance.

"Why am I shackled down?" Vers asked, voice groggy. "I thought this type of play was restricted to the bedroom."

"Vers," Yon-Rogg snapped. "This is serious."

He had always found her amusing, but he wouldn't let her use it as a shield this time.

"I am aware."

"I really don't think you are. You assisted Mar-Vell with aiding the Skrull, our sworn enemy who we have been at war with for centuries. You endangered all of Kree. That makes you a traitor and the punishment for treason is death."

"Then why am I still breathing?" Vers said quietly, lifting her chin and refusing to cower under the intensity of his glare. "You should have left me to die or delivered a kill shot on C-53."

His eyes darkened, hands clenching at the thought of her dead. He would never let that happen.

"I've pleaded your case before the Supreme Intelligence, that's why," Yon-Rogg replied sharply. "You will be granted a pardon."

It had not been an easy feat, but his family name and successful military service had won him some leeway. Other Commanders had also appealed to the SI on his behalf, out of respect for him and fear for Starforce's reputation. It would not sit well with the public to know that the wife of such a highly valued commander, a hero of the people, was a traitor. 

"Why are you doing this?" Vers asked quietly, narrowing her eyes. "Why try and save me?"

"Because I love you," Yon-Rogg whispered, bewildered she would ask.

Vers shook her head, wrinkling her nose. "You've killed your own warriors before, for treason and desertion. I shouldn't be any different."

None of those things had been easy and he wasn't proud of them. But as a commander of Starforce, he had to make and carry out difficult decisions. For the good of his empire and his people. But when it came to Vers.... he could not fathom carrying out such a deed out. They were husband and wife, mates for life, and old friends. He would sooner set worlds ablaze than have her die on his watch.

He had risked the Supreme Intelligence's wrath, had jeopardised his reputation, hurt his families honour and went against the laws he believed in to plead for her life. And he would do it all again if it kept her safe. It hurt him to know that she didn't think he would go to such lengths and more for her. There was no evil she could commit that would turn him from her. He would always be there for her, fighting to get her brought back to where she belonged. By his side. And the empires.

"Do you want to die?" Yon-Rogg asked, shaken by the thought. 

"No, but I will. At least, a part of me will once the Supreme Intelligence is done with me. I'm guessing it wants to commune with me and do some spring cleaning in my head. Erase all  _traitorous_  thoughts and memories," Vers sneered, keeping her glare to the darkness. 

"You need help to be brought back onto the right path. You've been corrupted."

"I was... until Mar-Vell set me free."

Yon-Rogg growled and closed his eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing. They fell into silence, too bitter and angry with the one another to say all that needed to be said. After a while, Bronn-Char came into the room to unhooked the tubes connecting them. Vers didn't say anything to him and he left, sparing his commander a worried look. Yon-Rogg sat up and made his way to the other side of the platform. He felt a stab of pain in his chest when Vers turned her head, refusing to even look at him. 

"I'm doing this for you, Vers," Yon-Rogg whispered, his fingers lightly moving the hair from her face. "It's the only way to keep you safe."

He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. 

Vers turned to look at him and he flinched under the intensity of her glare. Her dark eyes were burning with hurt and betrayal. 

It was a look that would haunt him forever.


	2. The Price of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place one month before Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan for this was to make it a three-shot, but I incorporated a lot of my notes and ideas for this story into Bride of The Stars, such as the Kree wedding. Instead, this story is just gonna be a place for me to put one-shots based on Carol/Vers and Yon-Rogg being married. They're all tied in but they won't be linear. This story is technically done but I may add to it in the future if my muse strikes.

He missed her. 

Yon-Rogg traced the tattoo on his wrist, two intricate, silver stars nestled between the curves of a backwards S, stardust scattered in between. They were the symbols of the house of Rogg and the star that his wife had designed for herself, as she had no family of which to speak. The tattoo was a symbol of their marriage, forever seared into their flesh. Looking at it now filled him with longing.

He had been away from Vers for far too long. His latest mission had sent him to the far reaches of the galaxy, keeping him occupied for five ungodly months. He had never had qualms with long missions before - he had always enjoyed the opportunity to see new places - but since Vers had left his team and Starforce to aid Mar-Vel in her research, they had become difficult. Every moment parted from her felt like a thousand drawn out years. It was agonising and left him feeling hollow. He always worried about her while he was away, knowing her trouble-making nature. The Collective only knows what mischief she had been up to since his departure. 

Now he was home on Hala, standing in front of his bedroom door. It was late and Vers was asleep, curled up on his side of the bed. He smiled before entering the room, staying quiet so as not to wake her as he changed into his sleepwear. He noted with a hint of annoyance that his shirt was missing, leaving him shirtless. It was only when he slipped under the quilts and delicately wrapped his arms around his wife that he realised she had opted to wear his nightshirt to bed. 

He smiled fondly, embracing her more tightly and savouring the warm feeling that she stirred inside of him. Now that they were together again, he finally felt complete. He fell asleep easily that night. It wasn't until early dawn that her squirming awoke him.

"You're back," Vers muttered sleepily. "Took you long enough." 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Yon-Rogg mumbled into her hair.

Vers wiggled around so that she could tuck her head into his chest. 

Seeing her in the morning light, Yon-Rogg couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on her neck, then another and another. He worked his way up to her ear, biting her earlobe. 

"Since it's morning, how about... we do... some... training," Yon-Rogg said between kisses. Training was the last thing on his mind. 

"I don't really feel like going to the gym," Vers said with an exaggerated yawn. "Sleep is much better. You can go train by yourself if you want."

"Alright then," Yon-Rogg replied casually, shrugging his shoulders. 

He moved to leave the bed but Vers quickly snared her arms around him, preventing him from leaving.

"You can train later. Stay."

"Oh, I don't know Vers. I have quite a lot of work to do."

Vers humphed, scowling at him. "Fine then." She let go of him and wiggled over to the other side of the bed, stealing the covers as she went and coiling them around herself like a freshly rolled leafy-bun. She kept her back to him, pointedly ignoring him. "Go ahead. See what I care. I'm used to you neglecting me."

"Neglecting you?" Yon-Rogg challenged, offended by the notion.

"Uh-huh. You never give me enough attention. I'm used to it."

She was teasing him, winding him up and he knew it. He shook his head, chuckling at her pouty, sleepy demeanour. He rolled across the bed, pressing his chest against her back. She tried to nudge him away with her legs. 

"Then let me give you all the attention that you deserve," Yon-Rogg whispered seductively. 

Vers buried herself deeper into the quilts, her head disappearing from view.

Being denied the sight of her was something that he would not allow. Playfully, he tried to find her in her cocoon of quilts but Vers kept them gripped tightly to her. With a huff, Yon-Rogg retreated from the bed. If she wanted to play games, then fine. He would win this round.

He went into the bathroom and activated the bath taps. It was a massive tub inserted into the floor that was deep enough to stand up in, reaching just above the waist. It was a luxury and indulgence but he knew Vers appreciated it. It didn't take much time before the bath was filled to the brim. He threw in a bubble tab for good measure, watching the blue cube erupt into a massive flurry of lavender-scented bubbles. This was hardly going to be worse than the 'little prank' she had pulled on him before he had been deployed on his last mission.

When he strode back into the bedroom, he saw Vers's head pop out of the quilts, watching him warily. Ever the warrior she could sense the impending battle brewing. 

"Are you having a bath?" she asked.

"No, you are."

"Excuse-"

Yon-Rogg scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her screeches of protest. Cocooned in the blankets, she could do nothing but wriggle and squirm like a reveto-worm, snared in a fisher's grasp. It was a short distance to the bathroom, but Vers squirming almost made him drop her a few times. He stood over the edge of the tub then unceremoniously dropped her into the bath, mildly soaking himself in the process with the large splash. 

"Awake now, Vers?" Yon-Rogg asked smugly, crossing his arms. 

Vers gasped as she broke the surface, the quilts falling off of her and floating in the water. She brushed her drenched hair from her face, revealing narrowed eyes and a furious scowl. She looked very much like a disgruntled blonde flerkin. 

"You know what? Maybe I should have stayed engaged to Ronan. I doubt he would have treated me like this."

It was a low blow, one that him narrowing his eyes. It had been an arranged marriage by the Supreme Intelligence, one that he had intervened in to win her hand. He didn't like the reminder that he had come close to losing her. In his distraction, Vers dove forward, snatching him by his shirt and pulling him into the bath. Water splashed across the bathroom walls, soaking everything. 

Yon-Rogg stood up and wiped the water dripping from his face. He let out a puff of air, glowering at his smirking wife. Vers moved back a few inches, leaning against the back wall. 

"Prove me wrong," Vers challenged, eyes roaming over his body. 

Yon-Rogg waded through the water, closing the distance between them. He rested a hand on her cheek, leaned down and kissed her.  

He was never one to back down from a challenge.

* * *

For the second time that day, Yon-Rogg stirred from his slumber. He stretched his arm out, reaching for his wife. When his hand found nothing but the cold sheets he sat up, covers pooling at his waist. He found Vers scurrying about their bedroom on her tiptoes, silently packing the suitcase lying open on the floor. His heart jolted.

"Was I that bad this morning that you're leaving me?" Yon-Rogg joked.

Vers turned around, startled to find him awake. A whimsical smile formed on her face. "Possibly. But I am willing to give you a second chance to improve your technique."

Vers sauntered over to the bed and climbed on top of his waist, her hands resting on his bare chest. She drew idle patterns across his flesh with her fingers, her lips finding the sensitive patch on his neck. 

"How generous," Yon-Rogg mused. He placed his hands on her thighs, fanning his fingers to push up the fabric of her sleeping shorts. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Vers drawled. "Mar-Vel needs assistance with her research and asked me to drop by for a few weeks. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"And I'm only finding this out now?" 

Vers pulled away to look at him, hearing the displeasure in his voice. "You were away on a mission when it was decided. I didn't want to disturb you."

"What is this expedition about?" 

Vers smiled playfully and kissed his cheek. "Classified."

It was words he said to her often, words that she utterly detested. He wasn't particularly thrilled to have them thrown back in his face. When Vers was still a member of Starforce, there was no mission that she went on that he wasn't privy to. Since her departure from his team and Starforce, that was no longer the case. It made him feel uneasy not knowing what sort of potential danger she was putting herself in. He knew that she was a perfectly capable warrior who didn't need to be mollycoddled, but it didn't stop him worrying. He cared too much for her not to.

Yon-Rogg sighed. "Is there no one else that can accompany Mar-Vel?"

"I'm the best pilot on Hala - she needs me," Vers said. Quietly, she added, "You don't like her, do you? Why is that?"

"I hold no ill will towards her, Vers."

"You get broody whenever she's around or mentioned."

"I'm always broody."

Kree kept a tight leash on their emotions. Vers was one of the few exceptions, though that was due to her unusual upbringing outside of Hala. But she was not wrong. He didn't trust Mar-Vel and did not like that his wife had befriended her. If it hadn't been for Mar-Vel, Vers would still be a warrior of Starforce and a member of his team. As Commander, it was a blow that had hit him and his team hard as they had lost one of their most powerful fighters. As a husband, it pained him to be separated from his wife with missions consuming much of his time. 

"Not around me, you're not." She smiled cheekily. "Usually. Now, are you going to answer the question or keep lying?"

He was not eager to share his suspicions with her. He knew that Vers and Mar-Vel had grown close and that his wife respected and admired her greatly. Despite his dislike of her, even he regarded her highly. Mar-Vel was an incredibly intelligent woman. She was a renowned scientist who had advanced Kree technology significantly, aiding the war efforts greatly. She was held in high esteem by many Kree military elites, particularly by the Supreme Intelligence. Over the years, her fame had somewhat dwindled as she isolated herself from society and troubling whispers began to circulate.

"Surely, you've heard the rumours, Vers?" 

"I don't listen to gossip," Vers said. A lie, she was very well versed in gossip. "Since when do you? You know how unreliable and malicious it all is. I thought you considered yourself above all of that?"

"So you  _have_  heard the whispers." It wasn't a question. 

"I've also heard rumours that Ronan secretly has an army of pet flerkins. It doesn't meant its true."

"Vers, it's not just baseless rumours," Yon-Rogg sighed.

 "Wait so you're telling me Ronan does have an army of flerkins?" Vers gasped in mock shock. 

Yon-Rogg poked her side, making her flinch away from him with a laugh. As much as he enjoyed her laughter and joy, he wished she would take this more seriously. 

"Vers," he said warningly, using the same tone he would scold her with when he was still her Commander. "Mar-Vel ceased assisting the military with creating new technology. She criticises the Empire on a regular base. She has been a stark opponent against the war-"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Vers cut off, folding her arms. "Isn't our ultimate goal to end the war? To bring peace to the galaxy and keep everyone - not just the Kree - safe and free? That's what you always told me. That it's our job to protect those too weak to defend themselves. Wouldn't ending the war accomplish that?"

"I want peace," Yon-Rogg said sincerely, his voice strong and confident. "But that cannot be achieved while the Skrull threat exists."

No treaty, truce or alliance would ever secure an ever-lasting peace. The Skrull could not be trusted. They had no honour.

"Not all Skrulls are evil, Yon," Vers whispered. "What about the civilians? The children? What happens to them if we win this war? What is the empire's plans for them?"

"They won't be harmed, if that's what you're implying," Yon-Rogg replied sternly, narrowing his eyes at the implication. "Measures will be put in place to ensure that they can no longer continue their infiltration of planets. That they will never again threaten ours - or any - planet."

"What kind of measures?" Vers asked, frowning.

Yon-Rogg sighed and placed his hands on his wife's upper arms, his thumbs massaging her skin. He pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers.

"You tell me your classified intel and I'll tell you mine."

"Liar," Vers scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Just... be careful around, Mar-Vel. Her opinions are dangerous and will get her into trouble one of these days. I don't want to see you getting dragged down because of her."

Vers caught his face in her hands, tilting his head up to kiss him.

"I don't need others to help me getting into trouble."

"I'm aware," Yon-Rogg said dryly, giving her an unimpressed glare.

Vers grinned and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her to kiss him more deeply. 

"Don't worry about me, I have great choice in company," Vers eyes trailed down the length of his body before rising to find his eyes again. "Clearly. And I know what I'm doing."

Yon-Rogg hummed, catching her bottom lip between his teeth. He moved his lips up to her cheek, kissing it before nuzzling his face against hers.

"When do you leave?" 

Vers bit her lip, a guilty look in her eyes. "This evening."

That news didn't please him at all. After months in space yearning to return to Hala and Vers, he was only getting to see her a for a few short hours.

"We're supposed to be visiting my parents this week," he pointed out. 

"I know, but it's important," Vers said with a wince. 

He rested his head against the headboard, looking at her seriously. "You're not avoiding them are you?"

"I am  _not_  avoiding your parents," Vers laughed with a scoff. "Why in Hala's name would you think that?"

"I imagine it might have something to do with the issue that they keep pushing," he said quietly.

Vers eyes widened in understanding, her playfulness fading away. She straightened a little, no longer smiling.

"I won't lie and say that it doesn't annoy me," Vers admitted with a sigh.

Every time he and Vers had visited his parents, they had been not so subtly trying to encourage them to conceive a child. His mother wanted to assure the continuation of their line while his father seemed excited by the opportunity to have a grandchild to dote on. Vers always responded with polite indifference, quick to change the subject. It wasn't a topic they had ever discussed. There had never been any desire for it or time.

" _If_  or  _when_  we decide that we want children will be decided by us and no one else. I won't have anyone pressuring us, even if it's your parents."

"Is it something that you would consider in the future?" he couldn't help but ask. 

"Depends who's asking. You or your parents?"

"I'm asking."

"I don't know, Yon. I would love to have children with you but I don't think now is the best time. My work is too important, I have to see it through to the end and a child could complicate that. And do you really want to bring a child into this world when there is a war going on?"

"We've been at war for thousands of years, Vers. I don't think it'll end in our lifetime. Hala is a safe place. I was able to have a happy and safe childhood here. I know we could provide that for any children we have."

"What about you being the Commander of Starforce?" Vers asked. "Kree Commanders don't have a very high life expectancy."

"Do you think there is any force in the known galaxy that could keep me from you?" Yon-Rogg asked, catching her chin between his fingers. He leaned up and kissed her softly. 

"I hope not," Vers whispered. 

He wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but she sounded like she didn't believe him. 

* * *

" _So, how did he take the news, Ace?"_

Vers glanced up at the floating spectrum of Mar-Vel's face at the upper right corner of the ship's view screen. Mar-Vel gave her a one-handed wave and a grin. She was dressed in her undercover clothes, a leather jacket with different insignias and a white blouse underneath.

"Oh, he was thrilled," Vers replied dryly. 

Mar-Vel snorted, shaking her head.  _"I don't know about you but I don't think your husband likes sharing you very much."_

"He can be a little overprotective sometimes."

_"A little?"_

"Okay, a lot," Vers conceded. 

" _I wonder if he is jealous of you being away with anyone or if it's specifically me? He doesn't like me very much," Mar-Vel hummed thoughtfully, _"_ though I have to say that the feeling is pretty mutual." _

"There is hardly anyone Yon likes," Vers shrugged. "And I think you could come to like him if given the chance. He has a much softer and playful side to him that no one gets to see. He is the Commander of Starforce, he has a reputation to uphold."

_"Whatever you say, Ace."_ Mar-Vel did not look convinced. Her look became shrewd as she glanced at Vers.  _"What's up with you anyway? You seem a little... blue."_

"Blue?" Vers frowned. 

Mar-Vel seemed amused.  _"It's an Earth saying. It means you are looking sad. It would be a very fitting phrase to use on Hala, bit confusing though, don't you think?" Mar-Vel laughed lightly before turning more serious. "Talk to me. What's on your mind?"_

Vers sighed. She switched her ship into autopilot and flopped back into her seat, kicking her legs up onto the conceal. "Yon brought up the idea of us having children."

Mar-Vel looked taken aback, her brow furrowed. She looked uncomfortable, her voice hesitant.  _"Vers... children-"_

"I know," Vers cut in. "Beleive me, I know. I told him as much. I told him I don't want to bring children into a war-ridden galaxy and that I want to focus on my career. He was understanding about it. Now really isn't a good time."

_"That and you're career sorta involves treason by aiding the sworn enemy of the Kree and defying the Supreme Intelligence will," Mar-Vel added casually._

"That too," Vers said with mock brightness.

It was a horrible, complicated situation. The real reason for her trip to Earth was indeed to help Mar-Vel with her research, but that research was to create a lightspeed engine to help the Skrulls - the enemy of the Kree. Mar-Vel wanted to help them escape from the war, to find a home of their own, safe from conflict. If anyone discovered what they were actually doing, they were done for. Death would swiftly follow with no mercy to be found.

It was all the more difficult for Vers, her husband being the Commander of Starforce, the elite teams who were in the front line in the war against the Skrull. Yon-Rogg's intimate relationship with the Supreme Intelligence further complicated things. He was favoured by the Supreme Intelligence like no other and communed with it often. If she wasn't careful, the Supreme Intelligence may be able to discover the truth accidentally through Yon. Once someone was hooked up to the Intelligence, there was no memory, thought or feeling that would be spared dissection. Vers did not scare easily, but there was something about Yon's relationship with the Supreme Intelligence that unnerved her. 

Mar-Vel tilted her head, looking at Vers thoughtfully.  _"Is that something you want? Children?"_

Vers pursed her lips. "Honestly? I'm not sure. It's not something I ever thought about. I mean, I like the idea of them in theory, but in practice, I don't know. I don't see it ever being possible."

Not with the war. Not with the lies festering between her and Yon-Rogg.

It was something that kept her up late at night, the guilt of keeping such a huge secret from him. There was no other choice, if he knew the truth he would choose the Supreme Intelligence over her, he would be the Commander of Starforce and not her husband and best friend. He would believe he was doing the right thing, not knowing the great sin he was committing. She didn't want to think about how betrayed he would feel.

_"I'm sorry that I've put you in this position,"_  Mar-Vel said quietly.

Vers shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Don't be. We're doing the right thing."

_"I know that it's hurting you keeping all of this from your husband."_

"It is... but it needs to be done."

She would do what she had to protect the innocent, to defend those that needed it. She knew that one day it would cost her her marriage. But if that was the price she had to pay for the greater good, then so be it. She would do it. Even though it would cost her everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! I'll make sure to go back and respond to everyone's comments later on today! xx


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 1. What happens after Vers communes with the Supreme Intelligence?

She didn't remember anything. 

Her childhood. Her years at the academy. Her heroics as a warrior of Starforce. Their courtship. Their marriage. Nothing. Her memory was a blank slate. All that she knew was that she had been involved in a Skrull attack, that it had robbed her of her past, and that Yon-Rogg and his team had saved her. 

_It was necessary to cleanse her mind of all manipulations_ , the Supreme Intelligence had told him _. I'm surprised that you aren't happier, Commander. You have your wife back alive and safe. Is that not what you wanted?_

_She remembers nothing,_ he had explained quietly. _Not her past. Not the Kree way of life. Not her time with me. She doesn't even know that she's my wife._

_Are you questioning me? The foundations for betrayal of the empire runs deep within your wife. It took root long before you even knew that she existed. What was done was necessary. If your love is as strong as you believe then you'll be able to overcome it, won't you?_

Yon-Rogg had never felt disdain for their leader until that moment, rage battering against his control, tensing his body and clenching his fists. This was not what he had wanted for Vers. She didn't deserve this. This couldn't be the solution. 

The thought was gone as quickly as it came, shame at doubting their leader prickling his skin. Who was he but a mortal man to judge an eternal being? If this was the decision that the Supreme Intelligence had made then it was the right one. He had sworn an oath of faith and unquestioning loyalty. This ordeal was a test of those vows. The cost of mercy for his wife. 

She was alive, that was all that mattered. 

He felt weak with unease, seeing Vers standing by the door to their apartment. Her eyes scanned their home warily, her arms wound tightly around her. She looked small and unsure, her confidence dwindled. With her memories gone everything was strange to her. 

"Welcome home, Vers," Yon-Rogg said. 

Vers said nothing as she timidly entered their home, staying close to the door. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to run away.

"You're safe here," Yon-Rogg assured her softly. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you."

Never again. He had failed her once, he would not fail her twice. 

Vers remained silent.

Yon-Rogg tried not to let it upset him, trying not to mourn the easy banter they used to have or how comfortable they were around one another. 

"Let me reacquaint you with the apartment. The kitchen's in there. Washer room to the right. Our bedroom is over there-" Vers flinched at that and he quickly added, "-and the spare bedroom is beside it, which is where I'll be staying."

Vers nodded, her gaze firmly on the window. 

Yon-Rogg rubbed the back of his neck and headed over to the kitchen. "How about some dinner? Ricel mushroom soup was your favourite."

Vers crept closer to the kitchen, watching him by the doorway. He busied himself rustling up the ingredients and switching on the cooker hobs. Vers always brightened up after a well-cooked meal. 

"I'm not very hungry," Vers whispered. "I'd rather just go to bed."

Yon-Rogg nodded, watching Vers's retreating form. It was only when the door to the bedroom swooshed close that he allowed himself to release the breath that he had been holding. He leaned back against the kitchen wall, his head lightly thudding against it. 

He knew none of this would be easy. It would take time to adjust. Time to build their life anew. He had to be patient and strong, giving Vers all the support that she needed. To her, they were nothing but strangers. He would have to begin their relationship fresh. 

He would be her mentor, helping her body remember the warrior engrained within her bones. He would be her guide, recovering the knowledge of the Kree that flowed within her veins. He would be her friend, the bond between them buried in the very fabric of their souls, undeniable as the beat of their hearts. 

* * *

"How did we meet?" Vers asked timidly.

It is a two weeks since Vers had returned home to him. They have not spoken much, Vers staying holed up in her room, seldom leaving unless on his insistence that she needed to eat. Today, he has practically dragged her out of the apartment, taking her to the bi-weekly Luna-sa market - one of her favourite places. 

The streets are lined with colourful tented stalls selling all manner of produce, the vendors luring in people with free samples and silver tongues promising bargains. Each stall has a heavy and unique aroma and Yon-Rogg can see Vers appreciating each and every smell. Her gaze does not linger on one place too long, curious at all the sights to see.  

"How did we meet?" Yon-Rogg hummed thoughtfully, as if the memory was still not as vibrant as the day it had happened. "You shot me."

Vers looks at him, unfazed. "Did you deserve it?"

"That's the first thing you ask?" Yon-Rogg questioned. He gave her a somewhat amused scowl. He is pleased to see the twinkle of mirth in her eyes. "I had been asked to do a routine inspection of the recruits at the Starforce Academy. You were there conducting a training exercise with new blasters."

Vers pointedly looked him up and down. His heart aches as he hears wisps of that teasing tone she used to use. "Clearly, they weren't very effective blasters."

"Debatable," Yon-Rogg quipped dryly.

His shoulder tingled with the throbbing memory of the pain from that blaster shot. He had been knocked unconscious for three days and it had left heavy scarring. Upon his fellow Commander's recommendation after seeing it knock out his colleague, the weapons had been brought into the military immediantly. 

"Why wasn't I kicked out for that?" Vers asked, frowning. "Surely shooting a Commander warrants expulsion?"

"It wasn't  _exactly_ your fault," Yon-Rogg drawls, though he secretly suspects that she was aiming for him that day to give him and the other Commander a scare. "Your aiming back then left much to be desired but you had fired at the viewing glass which  _should_ have been able to endure the shot. Unfortunately, the new blasters were more powerful than initially believed. It should have been expected, considering who made them."

Vers picked up on the disdain in his voice, her gaze becoming shrewd. "Who made them?"

"No one of consequence now." Yon-Rogg couldn't bring himself to say the traitor's name even if he wanted to. It was like poison on his tongue. 

He placed a delicate hand on Vers's back, steering her to the freshly baked goods stall. He bought a bag of steamy hot buns and passed one to Vers. Curiously, she took it, examining it between her hands as they made their way over to a bench, sheltered by fanned out tree branches. Small birds chirped above them, rustling the leaves. They sat a respectable distance away from one another, watching the flows of crowds move by. 

"So... we first meet after I shot you. How did that lead to us being married?" Vers asked, taking a generous bite of her food. "Please tell me it wasn't love at first shot?"

Yon-Rogg chuckled. "No. We didn't interact after that incident, but I noticed you whenever I went to the academy. I try to keep a sharp eye on people who fire at me."

"That must be difficult keeping an eye on so many people."

"I see your humour is still intact." Yon-Rogg shook his head in exasperation, nudging her lightly with his shoulder. She tensed a little, but relaxed quickly, which he took as a good sign. "Regardless, I noticed you more and after seeing your capabilities and skills I decided I wanted you on my team. We became close friends and eventually fell in love."

"I'm surprised they let married couples be on the same Starforce unit," Vers commented. 

"We are Kree. There is no species that knows how to control their emotions better than us. Even despite our connections to other Kree, we know that the mission comes first," Yon-Rogg explained. 

He tried not to think about the disappointment on the Supreme Intelligences's face when he had done exactly the opposite and had dared to plead for Vers's life. He had been emotional. Weak. He had lost control of his emotions. He had been thoroughly stripped down after that, his sins laid bare before him, seeing every time he had put Vers before the mission, before the good of all Kree. He had never before felt such shame. Yet even then, he did not regret it. 

They spent several more hours at the market, trying different foods and purchasing groceries for their apartment. By midday, the market had become overcrowded and Yon-Rogg out of instinct had taken Vers hand.  _So we don't get separated,_  he had told her, desperate for any physical contact with her, to reassure himself that she was here. 

They took the tube back home. Yon-Rogg held onto the hanging support ties while Vers leaned against the wall. The carriage was empty bar one or two others. 

"I'm sorry that I can't remember anything," Vers mumbled, looking out the window. 

"It isn't your fault, Vers." 

It was his, for failing to protect her. It was Mar-Vell's, for misleading her. 

"I know that you're trying to help me remember... but what if I never do?" 

Yon-Rogg saw how desolate she looked and he wished for nothing more than to enfold her in his arms. He took a step closer, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him, nothing hiding the sorrow that she felt for her lost memories. 

"Vers, I want you to remember your past - our past - but I need you to be ready to accept that it may never come back." The Supreme Intelligence would never return them, of that he was certain. They had to be kept from her to prevent her ever succumbing to Skrull manipulations again. "I don't want the past to hold you back. Sometimes, you have to look to the future and forget what has been."

Vers nodded. He didn't know if she took his words to heart, but for both of their sakes, he hoped that she did. It would be easier if she accepted the past was lost and moved on, so she could begin her life anew. So they could begin it anew.

They travelled the rest of the way home in silence. 

* * *

It was a week later when he discovered the nightmares that Vers was having. 

He had been having trouble sleeping, an old injury flaring up on his upper leg and causing him pain. He had left the spare bedroom to retrieve a painkiller tab when he had heard noises of distress coming from the master bedroom. 

"Vers! Vers, are you alright?" Yon-Rogg shouted, chapping on the bedroom door.

When he received no answer, he dialled in the access code and charged into the room. 

Vers was in bed, thrashing wildly. He hurried over, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her as he called out her name. She awoke with a start, gasping for air. Tears were running down her face, her cheeks flushed red. 

"Vers, it was just a nightmare. You're alright," Yon-Rogg said calmly. 

Vers nodded, swallowing hard. She hid her face in the palms of her hands, letting out an exhausted sigh. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Vers mumbled, her voice muffled. "They aren't usually that bad."

Yon-Rogg frowned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been having these nightmares?" 

"Every night."

"You should have told me."

"Why?" Vers asked, lowering her hands to look at him. 

"I'm your husband and friend, that's what we do. We help each other. We're a team, Vers."

"But we're not. I don't remember us being friends or lovers... or... or getting married! I don't remember anything!"

It hurt him hearing that but she was right. It wasn't fair on either of them for him to expect things to be the way that they were or to ever return to them. There was no trust, friendship or love between them now, it was all one-sided. 

He removed his hands from her shoulders. 

"I know... that you and I were meant to be husband and wife but...I don't know you. This apartment feels like someone else's home. This world feels like an alien planet to me. I feel like I'm being forced to live a strangers life," Vers said, her voice cracking. "I can't... I can't do this."

Yon-Rogg felt like his world was splintering around the edges, like everything was about to crash down upon him. His heart ached and he found it difficult to swallow. 

"Alright," Yon-Rogg let out a slow breath. "If you're not comfortable here, I can arrange other living accommodations for you. The Supreme Intelligence assigned me to re-train you so that you can rejoin Starforce once you're ready. But... if you prefer I can have someone else assigned to that position."

"And you'd be okay with that?" Vers asked.

It wasn't what he wanted to happen, but if this was what Vers needed he would do it. He would do anything for her. Even if it killed him.

"If that's what would make you happy or at the very least more comfortable, then yes. I don't want you to feel trapped, Vers. I want you to be happy and safe."

"I don't mind you teaching me, not just with the training but also Kree culture," Vers said softly, as if trying to lessen the blow. "But I would prefer to live somewhere else for now. I need space of my own."

"I'll arrange it first thing in the morning."

"Thank you," Vers whispered. 

He left Vers and returned to his room, immediately making the arrangments for new accommodations for her. He made sure that her new apartment was near a large park, as he knew how much she loved green scenery. It would be a good place for her to go on her morning runs if she took them up again. 

Once he was finished, he threw himself down onto his bed. 

He didn't sleep again that night. 

* * *

The following months, Yon-Rogg and Vers fell into an easy pattern. Each morning they would meet by the park gates to go for a morning jog. Afterwards, they would go to the local gym and spar for a few hours. The rest of the day Vers was free to do as she pleased. Yon-Rogg had other responsibilities back at Starforce headquarters to attend to and though he wanted to spend more time with Vers, he knew that she needed her space. 

She had long since moved into her new apartment and settled in with ease. She was happier with her own space, a pressure that he hadn't realised had been weighing her down relieved. 

To his pleasure, Vers had grown more comfortable around him. She teased him more, enjoying trying to push him out of his controlled demeanour. She never asked about their past history, but she was eager to learn more about the Kree way of life. More often, she requested his company for outings around the city. 

It remained him of how they used to be, before they had become lovers. 

Eventually, he decided that it was time to re-introduce her to his team. The Supreme Intelligence wanted her back on Starforce, and within a few short weeks, Yon-Rogg felt that it would be possible. First, he wanted Vers to feel comfortable around her teammates.

Unfortunately, the day that they had arranged to go out for a group dinner, was the day that they received a new mission. They had been on their way to the dinner when they received the transmission. 

Vers insisted on seeing them off to their ship.

* * *

It has been a week since Yon-Rogg has last seen Vers. When the Helion enters Hala's atmosphere he readies to send a message to her, requesting that she meet them at the docks. Just as he is about to send it, he received a message from the Hala Planetary Patrol Forces.

Vers is being held in one of their cells. 

He and his team immediantly head to Hala's third moon, where HPPF base is located. His team wait on the  _Helion_ , watching as their leader is taken into the depths of the base. 

Yon-Rogg is led to a large containment room, filled with various sized opaque blue orbs. Each orb is a prison cell, the walls a forcefield capable of giving a powerful electric shock, strong enough to render the occupants immobile for five hours if they touch it. There is no furniture in the cells, prisoners are given a futon and nothing else. 

The guard activates a small opening in one of the cells, allowing him access. It closes behind him, leaving him and Vers alone. She is sitting on the futon, legs crossed, elbow leaning on her leg and her chin resting in her hand. She looked bored and is not surprised to see him. 

"How nice of you to visit," Vers drawls. 

"Vers," Yon-Rogg says, his voice like steel. "What were you trying to accomplish by leaving Hala?"

"I didn't realise I was a prisoner here."

"You aren't a prisoner."

Vers gestured around her confinement. "Sure feels like it."

"You were told that you aren't allowed to leave Hala unaccompanied."

"If I am not a prisoner then why am I not allowed to leave Hala?" 

"You're still recovering from the attack and are in no condition to go gallivanting in space on a whim by yourself," Yon-Rogg said, trying to bite back his anger that she has needless endangered herself. "That is why you were intercepted upon your departure. It's for your own safety."

"By elite Starforce operatives?" Vers challenged. 

"You're a trained warrior. Precautions had to be taken. A normal patrol guard would not have been able to contain you."

Vers scoffed, crossing her arms. She didn't believe him, he could see it in her defiance. 

"Where were you going? If you want to go somewhere all you had to do was ask and I would have happily made the time to-"

"Escort me around like a prison guard, yeah, no thanks."

Yon-Rogg narrowed his eyes at her scathing tone. 

He didn't understand why she was acting like this. Why it was she was suddenly so eager to leave Hala or where this resistance had come from. Vers had never been shy of challenging his orders in the past, but there was always a reason for it. What had riled her up?

"Come on, " Yon-Ross said, moving towards where the exit would form. "We can discuss it on Hala and then you can commune with the Supreme Intelligence."

"What?" Vers asked, startled. Her eyes snapped up to him. "Why do I have to commune with the Supreme Intelligence?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Yon-Rogg said, his voice taking on a softer edge at the alarm in her voice. "It's to make sure that you're alright."

"No," she looked panicked, like a frightened animal being backed into a corner. "I don't need to speak to them. I'm fine. I just wanted to explore a little, there's nothing wrong with that."

"You tried to leave the planet, Vers."

"And?"

"You were told that you weren't allowed to for the present time. You disobeyed a direct order."

"Then I won't attempt it again," Vers cut in.

"Vers," Yon-Rogg gently placed his hands on her upper arms. "The Supreme Intelligence won't hurt you. I promise."

"I don't want to go," Vers insisted.

"Why?" 

Vers had an all too familiar stubborn look on her face, one that told him that she wasn't going to budge. 

"Vers-"

"Can't you just trust me when I say that I don't need to commune with the Intelligence? Please."

"Trust goes both ways, Vers. You need to tell me why."

Vers shook her head, letting out an exasperated cry. "I don't know! I just don't want to go. I feel like something bad will happen if I do."

Yon-Rogg took her hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

"I don't believe you," Vers whispered. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg returned Vers to her apartment. She was unconscious, nestled in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, it had been too long since he had last held her in his arms. Every time she left him, something terrible seemed to happen. Today was another fine example. 

The Supreme Intelligence had erased more of her memories. The previous week was now gone. Something had triggered a negative reaction in the previous days, making Vers question everything and everyone around her. It was why she had tried to escape Hala, why she being so defiant with him in the cell.

The Supreme Intelligence had instructed him to take Vers home and told him where the answers lied.

Yon-Rogg reluctantly placed Vers on her bed, throwing the quilts over her. He tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing down her cheek. 

He turned his attention to the bedside cabinet and pulled open the drawer. Just as the Supreme Intelligence had said, there lay a small black datapad. 

It was a diary, Vers having been recording each day down in detail. She was afraid that she would lose her memeories again and wanted a way to remember everything through her own eyes. Yon-Rogg switched it on, using the code that the Supreme Intelligence had given him. 

He wanted to look through it all, to find out exactly what Vers was feeling and how she was coping with everything. He restrained himself, not wanting to violate her privacy any more than he was already going to. As her Commander, he needed to know why Vers had suddenly become wary of the Intelligence and why she had attempted to leave the planet. Rather than tell him, the Supreme Intelligence wanted him to read it for himself. He flipped to the last entries on the datapad.

It was seeing the  _Helion_  that had triggered something in Vers head. Yon-Rogg cursed. He had chased her and Mar-Vell down on C-53 in the  _Helion_ , it was only natural that it was a potential trigger. 

He skimmed through a few of the previous entries, unable to find out where her wariness of the Supreme Intelligence came from. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just an instinctive distrust that had always been there. Vers had never enjoyed communing with the Intelligence, she had once confided in him that she found the communications invasive. 

Vers shuffled around to face him in her sleep, mumbling nonsense. 

It would not be long before she woke up.

He quickly tampered with the datapads code, scrambling the data contained in the last week worth of entries. When Vers awoke and tried to remember the previous week through her diary, she would find only unintelligible gibberish, suggesting an error. Yon-Rogg was about to switch the datapad off, but his fingers skimmed it, flipping the screen to a random entry. His entry being froze as he read the words at the end of the passage. 

_Yon-Rogg wants me to trust him, but how can I, when he is the one that I see in my nightmares?_


End file.
